The Colors of Life: Red
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Seventh in my "Colors of Life" series. Sequel to "Green" - can be read as a stand-alone, however. Could also be a Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior crossover. Hotch has been ignoring Emily and she wants to know why.


Author's Note: *trumpet fanfare* I've done it! Finally! The long-awaited "Red" is here, and I have to say, I think it's my favorite story that I've ever written. And oh, yeah, this is my first foray into the deliciously wonderful world of smut. (; So, hopefully you think it's as awesome as I think it is, and please let me know what you think! Rated M for language and, you know...all sorts of fun stuff. Enjoy!  
P.S. I just want to give a shout-out to Julia (JWynn) and Lizzie (Lizzie2010) for inspiring the dialogue of the fight scene. Although you two don't know it, your reviews on "Green" really helped me write Emily's side of the argument. So, thanks, you two! (:

Disclaimer: Why can't I own it? _Why can't I_? (sigh) I do not own Criminal Minds. But, oh, how I wish I did...

* * *

Aaron Hotchner was in the middle of wallowing in his sorrows when his doorbell rang. Reluctantly, he walked over to the door and opened it. Standing before him was none other than Emily Prentiss. The woman who he had fallen hard for, but now hated. He stared at her for one split second, taking in her expression. It could really only be described with one word: determined.

"Determined to do what?" Hotch wondered. "To break my heart all over again? To make me vainly imagine what _activities_ she and Mick had been up to the night I came? To…to what?"

"Hotch," she said in greeting.

"Prentiss," he replied. "What do you want?"

She ignored his question. "Can I come in?"

"Why?" he countered sharply, asking the one question that had millions of answers.

"I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you," he said, attempting to shut his door.

Emily stuck her foot in the doorjamb. "Well, I have _plenty_! Is this how it's going to be, Hotch?" she asked, as he once again tried unsuccessfully to close the door. "I don't give a damn whether you let me in or not, because either way, I'm going to keep talking. And if you choose to leave me out in the hallway, I'm going to have to raise my voice to be heard, which will probably end up with your neighbors calling the police for domestic disturbance. So," she said, crossing her arms in frustration, "What will it be?"

He glared at her for a while but eventually relented, letting her into his apartment.

After closing and locking his door, he turned his attention back to Emily, who spun around to look at him, a question dancing in her eyes.

"What do you want, Prentiss?" he asked again, his tone still angry.

"I want answers," she replied, looking into his eyes.

All Hotch did was raise an eyebrow, so Emily continued. "Why are you mad at me? I don't get why you've been ignoring me this past week, and I honestly don't know what I've done to offend you. So, care to enlighten me?"

He snorted and said, in a somewhat mocking tone, "Don't pretend like you don't know."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't." Now Emily was getting pissed off.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"What?"

"What did I do to deserve this, Prentiss? Why did you feel that you had to make me jealous?"

"Hotch, what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

Something inside him snapped. "You and Mick Rawson! _That's_ what I'm talking about!" he screamed.

"Mick?" Emily's jaw dropped open. "_That's_ what this is about?"

She was met with silence.

Emily laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I really don't see how this is funny, Prentiss," Hotch said darkly.

She scoffed. "Don't give yourself too much credit, Hotch. I wasn't trying to make you jealous. I was just moving on."

"Moving on?"

"How was I supposed to know that you had feelings for me?"

"It was pretty obvious," he retorted. "It's your fault for –"

"Oh, don't you _dare _try to pin this on me, Hotch! How was I supposed to know that you would come to my condo that same day? I even told you that it wasn't a good time, but no, you persisted. So, none of this is my fault," she exclaimed, anger flaring red in her eyes. "None of it."

"Well, you didn't have to go out with Rawson!" he yelled back, aware that he was losing the argument.

"Don't tell me who I should or shouldn't date, Hotch. And by the way, we're not together anymore; I broke up with him."

That caught him by surprise. "You did? Why?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I don't like him the way I like someone else," she answered vaguely.

His heart fell at the mention of someone else. "Can I ask who?"

Without hesitation, Emily answered, "You."

Hotch froze. "You mean…you…what?"

She sighed in exasperation. "You just don't get it, do you? I moved on to Mick because I was tired of waiting. I've been hanging on patiently, waiting for just _one _sign, but you never gave me any indication. No, Hotch, I'm not finished!" she shouted, her hand motions enunciating each word, as Hotch started to interrupt her. She continued. "A person can only wait for so long before they get the hint that it's time to move on. In other words, you have no one to blame but yourself. And honestly, you don't have the right to criticize Mick; at least he had the courage to speak his mind! I mean, look where that got him. All he did was speak up, Hotch, which is something that you _really_ should have done."

Hotch opened his mouth to say something, _anything_, but no words came out. There was a long pause in which they just stared at each other. The only sound in the room was their breathing. Finally, Emily gave up. She shook her head. "Well, _that_ was productive," she said sarcastically. "Just forget it. I've said what I needed to say, I'm done, I'm leaving." She walked towards his door.

Before either of them could register his actions, Hotch reached forward and grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him. Pulling her against his body, he kissed her roughly. Instead of meeting resistance, like he had expected, she responded in kind, kissing him back with a fierceness that neither knew she contained. The feeling of raw passion was like noting they had ever experienced before. Their tongues battled for dominance, their lips moving together in a harsh, unpracticed pattern. Hotch bit down hard on Emily's bottom lip, causing her to cry out in pain at the unexpected action. At that moment, one thought flashed through their minds; this wasn't going to be gentle and sweet. It was going to be hard, fast and furious. It wasn't the time to profess love to each other; No, that time was for another day. Right then, it was time to fuck each other senseless and use the other as an outlet for anger and rage.

So that is exactly what they did.

Hotch tangled his fingers in Emily's hair, pulling her head back and exposing the creamy skin of her throat. His lips broke away from hers and quickly went to her neck, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh. Pulling away, he admired his handiwork.

"Bastard," Emily murmured. "That's going to leave a mark for days."

"Exactly. Now you're mine," he said possessively, his voice coming out like a growl.

Emily's hands went to the front of his shirt, her nimble fingers deftly undoing the buttons. Throwing the shirt to the ground, her hands went to his belt buckle, but Hotch was too fast for her. He grabbed her wrists in one swift move and pushed her back up against the wall, pinning her arms above her head.

Emily gasped as air was forced out of her lungs. "Aggressive much?" she managed, her breathing ragged.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Emily," he answered hoarsely.

"Oh, I think I do," she said slyly as she thrust her hips forward, rubbing his already erect member against her core in the process.

Hotch groaned as he felt himself growing harder, and he let go of her arms, his hands sneaking up her shirt. Pulling the offending garment over her head, he let it drop to the ground before cupping her breasts in his large palms. Through the lace of her bra, he rubbed her nipples, watching as they formed into hard peaks. He quickly undid the clasp of the bra, and it joined the quickly growing pile of clothes. Pinching one of the rosy nubs, he smirked as Emily let out a moan, arching her body closer, wanting more. "You like that, don't you?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Yes," she whispered back, her eyes closed in ecstasy.

He unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper of her jeans, slipping in a hand to cup her sex.

"Fuck, Emily…you're so wet," he exclaimed, feeling her through the thin lace of her panties. "Who made you this wet? Did I?" he asked, stroking her core. "Tell me..."

She moaned at the sensation and thrust her hips forward once more, craving his touch. "Always…ahhh…more. Hotch, please…"

"Aaron," he whispered into her ear. "Not Hotch."

"Aaron…"

He obliged, taking off her soaking panties and inserting a finger into her heat. He moved in and out, gradually picking up speed. Fueled by her cries of pleasure, and her demands for more, he inserted another finger, and another…

Curling his fingers, he hit the spot that caused her to see stars, and Emily had to fight to prevent her knees from buckling. She let out a long, shaky breath, riding out her orgasmic high as it consumed her completely. Taking a second to lean against the wall and regain her composure, her eyes met his.

"You are _so_ paying for that," she threatened.

He chuckled. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"Hell yes, I did."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"Because you don't play fair."

"Oh, really?" he asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"Yes. How is it that I am completely naked, but you're still practically fully clothed?" she pointed out.

"Shut up," he murmured, kissing her to keep her quiet.

Emily's hands once again went to Hotch's belt, unbuckling it and pulling down the zipper, causing the pants to fall to the ground. Stepping out of them, he lifted Emily into his arms and carried her to his bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

He laid her on his bed, positioning himself above her and hungrily trailing his lips all over her body.

"I'm still mad at you, you know," he murmured against her chest.

Emily said nothing, running a hand through his short hair.

"Mick doesn't deserve you," he continued. "Doesn't deserve you at all…" Thinking of the British agent caused rage to shoot through his veins again, and he quickly shed his boxers.

"Hey, I wanted to do that…" Emily pouted, but her train of thought was lost as she felt him take a breast into his mouth, licking and sucking greedily. "God, Aaron…that feels _so_ good…"

All of a sudden, Hotch was overcome with the urge to be in her. To feel her tight, wet, hot core surrounding his cock. To pleasure her until she came screaming his name.

To prove himself better than Mick.

He was about to do just that when he realized that he didn't have a condom.

"Shit!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Emily asked, looking up at Hotch.

"I don't have any protection, Emily."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him down for another scorching kiss. "Hmm…don't worry. I'm on the pill."

He groaned in relief. "Thank God." He positioned his cock at her entrance, teasing her slick folds.

Pushing all thoughts behind and biting back a moan, Emily flipped them over so she was on top and slipped her hand between their bodies. She gently ran her fingers along the length of his extremely hard member, smirking when he moaned.

"That was unexpected," he said, half-heartedly trying to grab her hand and stop the delicious torture.

"If you thought _that _was unexpected, then what word are you going to use to describe this?" Emily sunk down and shaped her lips around his cock, licking the drop of precum that was leaking from his tip.

Hotch hissed in delight, fisting a hand in Emily's hair. "Em…stop. Stop or this is going to be over way too quickly."

Looking up at him, Emily replied, "There's no way in hell that I'm stopping. Sorry," she added, winking. Without another word, she engulfed him, taking his entire length in her mouth.

Watching Emily's perfect lips around his cock, Hotch found it extremely difficult to stay sane. "Em, God…I'm going to come."

Her head bobbing up and down as she continued pleasuring him, she smiled and answered, "Good."

Unable to hold back any longer, he came with a grunt, spilling his seed deep into her throat. She swallowed greedily, getting every last drop.

"Emily…that was the sexiest think I have ever seen in my entire life," Hotch said truthfully, trying to catch his breath.

Licking her lips slowly, she grinned seductively. "_Now_ we're even," she said, eagerly kissing him once more.

"Hmm…are we?" Then without warning, he flipped then over and pushed into her.

"Oh, Aaron…" she breathed out, at a loss for words.

"So fucking tight," he groaned, starting a rhythm. He tried to go slow, to let her adjust, but he just couldn't help it. He was an alpha male, and the thought of any other man touching Emily, _his_ Emily, made his blood boil. Before he knew it, he was pounding into her, and Emily was meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Faster…Oh God, Aaron, harder…please…"

Her moans just encouraged him, and he obeyed. After all, who was he to deny her request?

Pulling out of her almost completely, he slammed back in, burying his cock deep into her folds and causing her to cry out in ecstasy. He could already feel her muscles clenching tightly around him, and he knew she was close. He pushed a hand between them and began to roughly stroke her clit, adding more friction to the already blissful sensation.

Emily couldn't take it anymore; she wanted to give in and relieve the pressure. "Aaron, I'm going to come! Oh my God, I'm _so_ close…"

"Come on, Em. Come for me. Don't hold back," he whispered in her ear, his lips faintly brushing against her skin.

That's all it took for Emily to become undone. She came screaming his name, and hearing her scream his given name at the point of oblivion was enough to push Hotch over the edge as well. They lay together, their limbs intertwined, for a while, trying to steady their breathing.

Emily finally spoke. "That was…wow…"

"Amazing," Hotch finished, looking down at the woman lying beneath him. Taking in her flushed cheeks, her kiss-swollen lips, and her dark brown hair fanned out across his pillow, her sparkling eyes gazing up at him, he thought that he had never seen her look so beautiful. But then her lips stretched into a smile and his world was rocked once more.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked, a smile straining at the corners of his mouth as well.

"Oh, nothing…I was just thinking about round two," she said slyly, her tongue trailing along the shell of his ear and wiping his mind blank.

"Well…we do have two pairs of handcuffs…" he said suggestively.

"That sounds perfect," she said, pulling him down for yet another spectacular, mind-blowing kiss.

As Hotch kissed her back just as passionately, only one thought ran through his head.

Emily Prentiss was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Author's Note: ...But at least he'd die a happy, sexually satisfied man. (clears throat) By the way, "Brown" is next, and although I have a few ideas for it, I could really use some more. What do you want to see happen? I would really appreciate the help!


End file.
